what now?
by Ms.moonstone
Summary: what happens when chloe gets pregnant while on the run from  the edison group rr
1. Chapter 1

darkest powers belongs to the one and only kelley armstrong everything (sob) lol

hey hope you like this i know its short and quick so any errors plz let me know thx :)

It was dark against the bathroom counter as a tiny timer went off

"crap," Chloe thought to herself

She grabbed the white stick off the hotel sink they were still on the run from the Edison group changing hotels every few weeks. I didn't have a problem with it but Derek didn't get out as much as werewolf should. We had started dating a few months ago but we didn't get much time alone because aunt Lauren seemed set to keep us apart. Maybe that's how we got in this mess.

Flashback

I sat down in out hotels living room and switched on the TV I switched through channels until I found the breakfast club

"yes," I screamed in my head this is my favorite movie ev-

My thoughts were interrupted by a grumpy looking Derek I wonder what's up

"hey," I said before patting the spot next to me

He sat down and I leaned into him and said

"what's wrong?" I asked

He looked at me sternly before saying "nothing."

Yeah that's why he is acting like he did when we were in the Lyle house

"Derek," I said before giving a quiet, "please."

"its your aunt before she left she took me aside and gave a whole speech about not going near you and how if I ever hurt you or something."

"what," I shouted, "now why does she have to do this, why cant she see how much I love you and how you would never hurt me."

I looked down when Derek didn't say anything his face was twisted up in an amused smile

"what's so funny?" I asked

He smiled, "I love when you flip out," he said before kissing me lightly we had been dating 5 months and it still felt like out first kiss.

I looked into his beautiful green eyes

"I love you too," I said before kissing him again

Our kiss deepened and I reached down at tugged at his white shirt.

He stopped

"Chloe what are you doing?" he asked

"what do you think?" I asked before kissing him again this time he didn't stop me. I thanked god aunt Lauren and kit were gone for the whole day. Then I remembered something

I quickly jumped up and locked the door before returning to Derek's lap.

Then again he stopped

"are you sure Chloe?" he asked worry in his voice

I laughed and whispered "absolutely."

End

A tear escaped my eye as I grabbed the test my hand shook as I grasped it. What if I am pregnant the Edison group will never stop. The baby will always be in danger. I sighed I was getting ahead of myself

I flipped the test

Little pink plus sign

"no," I whispered I sank to the floor and held my knees to my chest sobbing as I tried to hold myself together. How was I going to tell my aunt Lauren, Tory, Simon and kit

How was I going to tell Derek

was it good was it bad plz let me know leave me reviews plz

lol bye


	2. Chapter 2

~hey im sorry bout the last chapter lets just say i focused more on contents than grammar lol. well i worked hard on this and i hope you like it. happy holidays may we all have peace on earth and happiness (aww i just spoke like a christmas card lol).~

My body still shook as I cried. The cold walls and floor were hard against my skin. How was I going to do this? I can't raise a kid at 16, I barely even had a mom now I was going to be one. I cried even harder letting my tears fall to the floor. My breath was shallow and needy, it began to get harder to breath

Suddenly I couldn't breath at all, gasping for air I grabbed the counter and pulled myself up. Now standing I clutched my aching stomach, pushing air into my lungs.

I looked over at the mirror and was shocked. My whole face looked hollow, its like I am not even me. My eyes were black, my lips were pale, and my face was tired looking and blotchy. I couldn't look at myself. I quickly grabbed the white stick and wrapped it up in tissue before sticking it into my pocket.

I silently stepped out of the bathroom and over to the clock.12:30. Good everyone will be in bed. I looked around the hotel had a nice setup, there was a main room and 4 bedrooms only one had a TV though.

I sat down on the couch. I wished I could go to bed but Tori would flip if I woke her up.

I reached for the test again and looked at the little pink nightmare.

"why couldn't you be negative." I said quietly

Apparently not quiet enough.

I heard footsteps from one of the rooms. Please not be Derek or aunt Lauren. The knob twisted slowly, I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I pushed the stick back into my pocket and acted like I was trying to sleep.

The footsteps got closer until a shadow came over me. I looked up to see a very confused Derek.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

I smile before saying "No reason." hoping to stop him from asking anything else

"Really," he laughed, "why aren't you in you bed?" he asked

"well I would be, but I don't feel like getting killed by Tori."

He sat down next to me pulling me close

"you look sad," he said touching brushing my hair away from my face, I cant tell if this is a question or not so I just keep quiet.

I snuggle deeper trying to forget and sleep, Derek holds me tighter. I didn't realize what was happening until I felt myself being swept up.

"Derek put me down," I screeched

"taking you to bed with me, you need sleep," he said the last part sternly.

"okay," I yawned

Derek laid me down on the bed. Aunt Lauren and kit didn't even care if I slept here since he shared a room with Simon. I laid my head down and blocked all my thoughts. I felt guilty as Derek laid down next to me not even knowing what trouble we were in.

~next morning~

I woke up by a loud bang. I guess Simon is waking Tori up. I slowly got up feeling sick. I held my stomach hoping I wouldn't have morning sickness. Derek had made up his side of the bed, I must have slept longer than I thought.

When I got to the kitchen kit and aunt Lauren looked concerned

You feeling alright?" kit asked

"yeah," I replied Quickly, "j-j-just a little sick, um I'm going to lay down on the couch."

I sat down playing with the sides of my shirt. Kit and aunt Lauren were still bustling around the kitchen, probably for Tori's breakfast they did this every morning.

My stomach churned and I felt even sicker than I had. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom emptying the little contents of my stomach.

I laid my head on the cool bathroom floor, it felt good on my heated cheeks.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Chloe?" Derek called, "you alright?"

I felt a little better now and I decided to lie and say it was what I ate. I opened the door and put on a smile.

"yeah it was a just something I ate."

"okay," Derek said not completely convinced.

I walked past him grabbing his jacket so he would follow me to the couch. We sat down tori and Simon were at the table and we could hear them fighting over who would get which cereal.

"they even fight in the morning," he laughed as we sat down

"yeah," I replied "so what you want to do?" I laid my head down feeling tired.

"I don't know," he said while playing with my hair. We were quiet for minutes until Derek spoke

"hey Chloe, are you alright?"

"y-y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Oh no! does he know? No he can't, how could he?

"your heartbeat its sounds off," he said. His face was in a twisted expression. Why would my heartbeat be off? Wait, the baby.

He can hear it.]

~did it suck? did it rock? idk lol. read and review plz and thank you:) ~


	3. Chapter 3

AN~hey srry it took so long to update, hope everyone had great holidays. i read your reviews and the idea of the future, truthfully i dont know how i would add it to the story (srry XD) but i will try and let you guys know. anyway, i hope you like the chapter

~last chapter~

"your heartbeat its sounds off," he said. His face was in a twisted expression. Why would my heartbeat be off? Wait, the baby.

He can hear it.

~chapter 3~

I look down at my shaking hands, I feel so guilty for making him worry like this. I cant decide how to tell him though, then I remember the test in my pocket from last night. I reach for the test and hide it in my palm.

Then, feeling brave I look up at Derek, take in a shaky breath and place the test in his hand.

"please don't be mad," I whispered.

After a minute I look up, Derek's face is frozen in a shocked expression and his body is tensed up and on edge. I don't know what to do so I reach up and touch his cheek. This catches his attention slightly so I continue.

"Derek please say something," I begged.

"I don't know what to say Chloe, I mean I cant believe I let this happen."

After hearing this I let out a cry, I feel worse he thinks this is his fault. I feel the sickening feeling in my stomach again. Holding my stomach I let out a groan laying back onto Derek.

"Chloe are you alright" Derek asked in a worried tone.

I let out another groan "no," I cry curling into a ball. I feel Derek push my hair back and let out a sigh. How can he be so calm?

My stomach churns again in my stomach and I feel my stomach rising, I jump up and run to the bathroom. Derek follows me to the bathroom, holding back my hair as I empty my stomach. This is awful, please god not let this last.

After finishing I lean my head back against the bathtub lowering my head to my knees. I feel Derek rubbing my back as I start to cry again, still feeling sick.

After a few minutes I speak "Derek I'm scared."

"it will be fine, I promise ill take care of you."

"how can you be so sure? "what about my aunt and kit, do you think they will be happy ? " i ask, "what about the edison group? they will be after us even more when they find out, they would turn the baby into another experiment," i say.

Derek continues rubbing my back as i begin to cry. thinking about what to say. Finally he says "I don't know," he says.

I didn't expect that answer and it leaves me speechless.

Suddenly there a bang from the door, me and Derek looked at the door in shock. "LET ME IN THERE," Tori yelled.

I jumped up I cant let Tori figure out I'm pregnant, but if they see us alone together in here kit and aunt Lauren will freak. Derek's arms pulled me towards the shower curtain and whispered "hide,"

I did as told and crouched low under the deep blue curtain hoping tori isn't in here to take a shower.

I hear Derek open the door, "what took you so long in here," tori yelled, "I mean god I was about to wet my flipping pants."

I stifle a laugh, Tori was totally overreacting. Tori slams the door huffing and puffing, I crouch lower and after a few minutes she exit's the same way. I get up slowly and slip out the door to go look for Derek. I see aunt Lauren sitting at the table.

"hey, have you seen Derek," I ask.

Aunt lauren looks up from her newspaper

"no I haven't seen him."

I start to walk away, but she grabs my arm.

"wait Chloe, I want to talk to you about something," she says. Great what does she want now. I sit down across from her and she puts her coffee down.

"well, Chloe," she starts, "I've noticed you and Derek have spent a lot of time together lately and I just think it time you two took a little break." I get up from the table, I cant believe she is saying this now. how am I going to tell her now? I start to tear up, I cant let her see me cry, I have to go. I get up and start walking away, she grabs my arm again

"don't overreact its just what I think is best," she says calmly.

I don't listen though, I start running down the hall. I hear her behind me and go faster. My sight is blurred with tears and I run into Derek with a crash. Still crying I wrap my arms around Derek and hide my face into his shoulder.

I hear aunt lauren catch up and stop next to us.

"Chloe, what is going on with you lately," she said after finally catching his breath.

I hide deeper into Derek's shoulder knowing my face would give away that I'm lying. I squeeze Derek's arm telling him to say something.

"umm, she is just a little upset, she wasn't feeling well earlier she just needs a nap."

"well, why is she so upset?"

I speak up now "please leave, you are just making everything worse."

She looks hurt, but walks back down the hallway. my legs are shaking now and I know Derek is the only thing keeping me from falling. I feel him scoop me up and carry me towards the couch. Derek lays down and I curl up close to him feeling safe. my eyes begin to get heavy and I can feel Derek's breathing slow. before falling asleep I look up at Derek hoping he can keep the promise he made to protect me.

~a few hours later~

I open my eyes to see a now dark room, I feel Derek's arms around me and I snuggle closer. The room is silent and looking around I start to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I shook dereks shoulder roughly, his eyes open.

"whats wrong," he asked, sitting up scanning the room quickly.

"nothing, it's just I feel like somethings wrong."

"wait, with the baby?" he asked urgently

"no," I replied quickly, "it just feels too quiet."

Derek looks around the room again and sniffs the air.

"its fine," he says, "just calm down its all going to be fine."

"how are we going to tell them?" I ask

"we'll figure it out," he says gently brushing my hair with his hands.

CRASH

i hear tori scream from the other room

"chloe," derek says quietly, "someones broke into the house."

AN~was it good, was it bad, read and review plz, srry bout any speeling or grammar errors (lol not my strong suit)


End file.
